


Without You

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Drama, M/M, Reconciliation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-20
Updated: 2006-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Can't live without you' takes on a whole new meaning for Clark and Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the wonderful manip at http://lapetite-kiki.livejournal.com/94856.html. She kindly said I could play with her bunny, and it met my bunny and it was love at first sight. This is their offspring.

Prologue

"Jor-El, can you explain why this happened? There was no Kryptonite in the area that I could detect. It was a simple collapse of a building after a tremor." Clark stood just outside the healing matrix inside the Fortress and addressed the AI. He had finally managed to peel the damaged uniform off his body despite the excruciating pain from the shattered bones in his right forearm. The cuts and contusions scattered over the majority of his upper body were also quite painful, but more importantly, there was no immediate explanation for the loss of his invulnerability and his inability to heal himself.

"Enter the matrix, Kal-El. I will perform a scan while you are healing."

. . .

"You were correct Kal-El. Your injuries were not caused by Kryptonite exposure. You have entered your final bonding stage. Your powers are becoming unreliable. They will continue to deteriorate until you reach terminal state in approximately 23 days, 7 hours from now."

"After that I'll be the same as humans, no powers?"

"No, Kal-El, unless you complete the bonding, you will be dead."

 

***

 

"I don't understand. What exactly _is_ this bonding I have to complete? Is it some sort of Kryptonian ritual?" Clark approached the center cluster of crystals. He had been so intent on the AI's answer that he had not taken time to retrieve any clothing, his powers still strong enough to protect him from the frigid air. His questions took on the formal speech patterns he found most effective for communicating with the AI in English, although he could resort to Kryptonian if needed.

"Kryptonians bond for life with their _telethnan_ or 'soul's mirror'. A Kryptonian who passes through the time of the third and final stage of bonding without sharing _telethma_ with their _telethnan_ will cease to exist as they are incomplete."

"If I am, as you claim, the last son of Krypton, then how can I complete the bonding? Can you create a substitute?"

"No alternative is available. The only temporary solution would be to enter the healing matrix until such time as your _telethnan_ is able to complete the final bonding with you, but when you exit the matrix Kal-El, your time would again continue to grow shorter.

"You speak as though I already have a _telethnan_ somewhere, that I've completed the first two stages. How? Who?"

"The fragments of Krypton that accompanied your ship were sent to prepare possible _telethnan_ candidates. This effort was successful and you bonded by _telethsa_ or touch the day you arrived. That was the first stage. The second stage was completed when your secondary powers were ready to manifest themselves and you bonded by exchanging _telethha_ or intimate breath. The third stage is exchanging _telethma_ or intimate fluids, an exchange repeated often the rest of your life with your _telethnan_. It must be a true exchange, it cannot be one-sided because absorbing each other's _telethma_ increases the effectiveness for the next exchange until equilibrium is reached and then maintained."

"The mutations caused by the meteors were supposed to create a mate for me? But, they're all either dead or insane, at least those I'm aware of; even Kyle Tippet wasn't able to avoid madness in the end. Are you telling me my _telethnan_ is insane?"

"Kal-El, you know who your _telethnan_ is, although you are strangely reluctant to admit it. You have been bound to him since you shared _telethha_ and you pursue him to this day. You have been unable to bring yourself to completion with any other; he is the only one who can sustain your life."

"I will die a virgin then, because he hates me. Will he die too?"

"No Kal-El, he is still human enough to avoid death, but he will never be able to find another who will satisfy his need and he will suffer loneliness until his life ends."

"And if he completes the bonding, will he die if I die?"

"No, but he would eventually go mad without your _telethma_. He might find death preferable."

Clark sighed and began to walk away from the crystal cluster. "I need some time to think." He located clothing he kept at the Fortress and began to dress for the trip back to Metropolis. "I'll return soon."

"Do not delay too long, Kal-El. Your powers will continue to diminish and you have only 23 days and a few hours before you will cease."

Frustrated, Clark dropped his formal syntax. "I've got it, Jor-El! I have to fuck Lex Luthor in the next three weeks or die. To make things even more hopeless, he has to fuck me too and then we get to repeat the whole impossible fucking _telethma_ exchange again on a regular basis when he can't stand the sight of me! I need some time to think and make some plans, damn it!"

"Yes, Kal-El. Remember that you do have the strength now to force the bonding, as you weaken it will become less possible. You cannot let the last of Krypton die because you are reluctant to be strong."

Clark straightened and his eyes took on a red glow. "Jor-El, I won't say this again. I will never rape anyone simply to save my life. You will not raise that option again." He left the Fortress without another word.

. . .

"I don't know why you insisted on coming with me to the press conference, Smallville. You know he never calls on you. It's like you're invisible." Lois' whisper was anything but subtle and several of the surrounding reporters frowned at her in annoyance as they tried to concentrate on the latest Luthor announcement. Clark shrugged and pushed his glasses back up on his nose before returning to his intense scrutiny of the charismatic CEO of LexCorp.

Lex looked almost the same as he did before he left Smallville to take the reins of LuthorCorp after his father's death in prison. The years between had touched him no more than they had Clark, his face still unlined, body lithe and strong. Driven by his financial genius, LexCorp had absorbed LuthorCorp and he surpassed any of his father's achievements. Lex had prospered, and was now recognized as the most influential man in Metropolis and perhaps even the state of Kansas. There was talk of Lex running for governor in the next election, something that made Clark's blood run cold when he considered some of Lex's less savory connections.

"Smallville, pay attention!" hissed Lois, elbowing Clark as he stood staring blankly while everyone around him was vying loudly for Lex's attention. He shook himself back into the present and raised his hand along with the rest. "Mr. Luthor! Mr. Luthor!"

. . .

"I told you it was useless having you there," Lois grumbled into her coffee cup, "In fact, I think standing next to you made me invisible too. Now, Perry can be pissed off at both of us for wasting our time." Clark kept his head down and pretended to be working on another story, but Lois wasn't deterred. "Just what did you do to Luthor? Me, I write articles about his possibly illegal business practices and still get selected occasionally for a question. You, you're a different story. He's got something he's holding against you. Maybe I should be investigating that as my next expose. I can see the headline, 'Former Friends Now Enemies Over...', and fill in the juicy details." She put her empty coffee cup down and leaned forward, her eyes narrowed as she studied her partner. "Did you steal one of his girlfriends...or boyfriends?" She sat back and laughed at her own theory. "Nah, could never happen Smallville. Look at you. Not unless someone saw you minus those glasses and that discount store suit, say maybe wrapped in just a blanket..." One eyebrow cocked in speculation.

Clark hunched his shoulders and blushed, remembering how Lois and he first met, late at night in the center of a lightning strike crater. "I didn't do anything Lois, we just sort of reached a point where we weren't friends anymore. He had one way of doing things, I had another." He began typing again, hoping Lois would leave it alone. He didn't think he'd be that lucky. Lois didn't get to where she was by dropping an investigation before she had every bit of information she could pull out of her sources.

"Not convincing me here, Smallville. I'm warning you now; I'm not going to let this one go. I _will_ find out what is going on between you two." Lois' grin held a hint of menace.

Clark stood up and walked into Perry's office. He closed the door behind himself and leaned against it. "Perry, I'm taking a leave of absence, starting now. I've had some personal issues come up that I need to take care of, immediately. I don't know how long I'll need, but I should know better in about three weeks."

"What's going on, Kent?" Perry frowned at one-half of his best team. "Is there something you need help with?"

"It's personal, Chief, like I said." Clark folded his arms, his stance more aggressive than Perry was accustomed to from the mild-mannered reporter. "Is there a problem with my taking the time? I certainly have enough sick and vacation leave I haven't used."

Clark was right, he hadn't taken a vacation since he applied at the Planet, his freelance work in Europe, after graduating from Met U, impressing White and winning him his position as Lois' partner. Perry looked at Clark's stance and decided that if he pushed there was a chance he would lose one of his best reporters permanently. "OK Kent, take all the time you need. Let me know how long as soon as you can. And let me know if I can help."

Clark's posture relaxed. "Thanks Chief. I'll let you know. I'm leaving right now. Just so you know, I won't be talking to Lois." He opened the door and left.

Perry watched Clark head to the elevator and leave without another word to anyone in the office. He rolled his eyes and prepared to deliver the news to Clark's abandoned partner. He really didn't want to know what was going on there. He just hoped Clark's return from his leave of absence would find it resolved. "Lane, in here! Now!"

. . .

 

Clark looked around his small apartment trying to decide what else he wanted to take with him. A small suitcase was still open on his bed, his faithful backpack from his days in Europe beside it. He grabbed several picture frames and extracted the photos, dropping the frames on the bed. He tucked them away in a side pocket of the suitcase. Not seeing anything else he needed, he closed the suitcase and grabbed the backpack. Patting his pockets, he located his cell phone, turned it off and dropped it on the bed next to the empty picture frames.

Outside of the apartment, he stopped to listen before heading for the stairs. The stairwell door shut behind him as the elevator doors opened and Lois stepped out, headed for his abandoned apartment.

. . .

Hitting the final key required for activating the command set, Superman pushed himself back from the console and rose to his feet. He scanned the perimeter of the room filled with complex monitoring equipment as if memorizing it and then exited. Making his way to the common area, he found several of his fellow League members there, chatting lazily and enjoying a rare break. He nodded to each as he greeted them informally. "Bruce, Princess, Hal."

"Clark, we weren't expecting you. Playing hooky from the Planet today?" Hal's good-natured question was ignored by Clark as he directed his attention to Bruce and jerked his head slightly, looking towards the door, indicating he wanted to see Bruce privately. They both left the room without a word. "I don't know what's crawled up his butt, Princess, but I hope it doesn't end up biting him too hard," muttered the disgruntled superhero.

"What is it, Clark?" Bruce grasped Clark's arm gently, concerned by Clark's uncharacteristic behavior. Clark and J'onn were always the most polite of the League members, as if the two non-humans strove to fit in by means of perfect human behavior. Ironically, in Bruce's opinion, no sane human could be that polite. "What's happened? Is it your mother?"

"Mom's fine, Bruce. I just needed to tell you I'm going to be unreachable for about a month." Clark's flat delivery did nothing to lessen Bruce's concern; neither did Clark's careless shrug shaking Bruce's hand loose.

"What's going on, Clark? This isn't like you. Do you need help?"

"Not like me? I'm the only one of my kind, Bruce. How can you possibly know what I'm supposed to be like, when even I keep getting surprised?" Clark turned on his heel and started walking away. "There's nothing you can do, Bruce. I'll let you know when I'll be back as soon as I'm sure."

Bruce watched his teammate walk away, feeling impotent, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the strongest being on Earth from leaving the Watchtower. He was already making plans, deciding who to contact about this problem. He wasn't going to accept Clark's statement that there was nothing the League could do to help him.

. . .

"Clark, I wasn't expecting you! You're lucky though, I just took a batch of cookies out of the oven." Martha hugged her giant son, happy to see him. Urging him to take a seat at the table, she bustled about, pouring a large glass of milk and placing a dozen cookies on a plate in front of him.

Clark stared at the plate a moment before scraping his chair back and standing. "Thanks Mom, but I'm not hungry. I just stopped by to let you know I'm not going to be around for about a month. I didn't want you to worry."

"Clark? What's wrong? Is it Jor-El again?" Martha had rarely seen her son refuse food. It was a sure sign he was upset and her mother's intuition was on alert. "Do you have to go away for more training?" The last time Clark disappeared, he was gone for almost six months, right after he graduated from Met U. The accepted story of backpacking across Europe was a convenient ruse; it was easy enough to slip into the role of wandering reporter on his return. In reality, he had been locked into extensive training sessions with the AI, learning Kryptonian history and culture, as well as how to use his many powers.

"You could call it that." Clark blushed, reluctant to conceal the truth from his mother, "I missed some information the first time around, some very important facts. I need to take care of a few things now. It'll be OK."

"All right then, if you're sure." She hugged him again before stepping back. "I love you. Be careful."

"I love you too, Mom." He picked up the suitcase and backpack he'd left outside the back door, and he was gone.

. . .

 

On the outskirts of Metropolis, the motel owner accepted Clark's cash without questioning Clark's arrival without a car. Taking the key, Clark walked down the row of squalid rooms until he reached his. Fumbling with the key, he finally managed to open the door and shuffled into the dimly lit room. Dropping the suitcase by the door, he carried the backpack to the bed that had a noticeable dip in the center. Pulling a disposable phone out of the backpack, he took a seat on the worn bedspread. He dialed a number he knew by heart, although he never used it. "Hello, Lex? This is Clark. Can I come by to see you? I have something important I need to talk to you about, as soon as possible."

. . .

"Mr. Luthor, a Mr. Kent is here to see you." The chilled tones of Lex's personal assistant announced Clark as she held the office door open for him.

Lex failed to look up from the laptop he was working on. "Thank you, Faith. That will be all for now."

"Yes, sir." She nodded and left the office, closing the door behind her.

Clark stood by the door, waiting for Lex to say something, to indicate somehow that he was ready to _see_ him. As he watched Lex typing rapidly, intent on his task, he felt a twinge from his memory. It had been a familiar sight in the early days of their friendship. He would drop off the produce delivery and then make his way through the halls of the castle to Lex's study, walking in without knocking; expecting a welcoming smile as Lex locked his screen and asked what he could do for Clark. It had changed over the years, his welcome not as evident and the offers of assistance rarer. Their friendship had essentially ended before he graduated from high school, Lex no longer willing to accept Clark's evasions and lies, Clark condemning Lex's continued experimentation with meteor rock and mutants.

Although they lived in the same city during his years at Met U, Clark only saw Lex at a distance or in the newspapers chronicling his rise to the top. It wasn't until Clark returned from Europe and began working at the Daily Planet with new partner that he came face-to-face again with the man he had saved from death more than once. Their enmity had not faded with time, instead it escalated as Clark and Lois raised questions about illegal procedures in the LexCorp laboratories and Lex's connections to the Metropolis underworld. The final bitter clash had come with the appearance of Superman, holding all of Clark's past lies up to Lex and making it clear he had never earned Clark's trust despite all of his efforts. Lex began wearing his Kryptonite ring as a declaration of intent, a pre-emptive notice to the alien vigilante that he would not be intimidated. Superman limited his warnings to public venues and Clark found he was persona non grata anywhere Lex had influence.

A noise from the vicinity of the desk interrupted Clark's reminiscing. Having established his indifference to Clark's presence, Lex closed his laptop and sat back in his chair, rudely surveying Clark from head to toe before speaking. "Clark, take a seat and tell me what was so important that you needed to see me immediately."

Thankful that Lex had decided not to wear the ring for this meeting, Clark perched uneasily on the chair in front of Lex's desk. He removed his glasses knowing it would simply aggravate the situation, given Lex's instant penetration of Superman's disguise. "Lex, I want to thank you for taking the time to meet with me so quickly. I appreciate it." Rubbing his hands along his thighs in a nervous habit from his high school days, Clark continued, "It's been a long time, Lex. You look good."

Lex's lips quirked and he drawled, "Clark, I highly doubt you're here to exchange pleasantries. Get to the point. I'm a very busy man."

"Lex, have you ever wondered who we would be, how different our lives might be today if we'd stayed friends? If we'd been able to work out our differences back in Smallville?"

A disbelieving stare preceded Lex's response. "No Clark, I gave up on the idea of friendship many lies ago. I find my life is much simpler that way. I have business associates and I have people I fuck. I consider none of them friends and I prefer it that way. I've even decided marriage is a useless construct as far as I'm concerned. It finally sank in after my fourth one failed. I now believe I'm meant to make my way through life alone and I'm stronger for it. Does that answer your question?"

"Lex, you know all the secrets I was keeping back then, I know you figured them out when I started wearing the uniform. Can't we get by the fights we had back then and try again? I miss you. I miss being your friend. I have for years."

"No Clark, I gave you too many chances to trust me back in Smallville, there are none left. I don't believe what you're looking for is friendship now. You have an agenda. You want something from me and to be honest, I don't see myself ever giving you another chance to take advantage of my generosity." He reached into his desk and pulled out a box. Opening it, he extracted a ring containing a large green stone and placed it on his finger. "I believe we're done here. You can see yourself out."

Flinching from the pain caused by his proximity to the ring, Clark rose from his chair and moved to the door. "I'm sorry I wasted your time, Lex." He replaced his glasses and with his hand on the doorknob, Clark paused and looked back at his former friend. "Lex, if you knew you had just a few days to live, what would you do? Where would you go?"

Lex half-rose from his chair, hands flat on his desk, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Clark, what are you trying to say here?"

Clark's smile was bitter as he shook his head. "Nothing Lex, call it simple curiosity. It would make an interesting newspaper poll, wouldn't it?" He left the office without saying goodbye and Lex resumed his seat, his index finger absently tracing his upper lip as he stared blindly at the closed door.

. . .

 

He had watched the sunrise from the top of Mount Kilimanjaro and marveled over sound and fury of a stampeding herd of wildebeest in the veldt, a pink cloud of flamingoes rising as if to greet him as he passed overhead. Bright parrots mocked him in the Amazon, and then he swam with dolphins before hovering over a polar bear with two cubs as they trekked across an Alaskan glacier. He avoided humans and the works of humans, determined not to dwell on what he could no longer pretend to be. His day of farewell at an end, he stood before the matrix wearing nothing and carrying only his memories. He stepped inside and ordered the AI to place him in permanent stasis.

"You cannot choose this; it will be the same as death. There is no rescue waiting for you in the future, no alternative to the bonding."

"My _telethnan_ has rejected me, I fail to see the honor in waiting for a slow and painful death. Place me in stasis as I ordered, Jor-El."

"You must take what you need from him so you may live, Kal-El. You are the last."

"I will not force my _telethnan_ to bow to my need. Place me in stasis. Now!"

The matrix closed and stasis initiated as Clark had directed.

"The last of Krypton can not be lost over an illogical interpretation of honorable behavior. You will complete the bonding, Kal-El, when it is time."

. . .

 

"He's on a leave of absence from the Planet, personal business. His apartment is empty and it looks like he's not coming back, no indication of injury or illness. There's no sign of him at the farm and Mrs. Kent claims no knowledge of his location. We have no leads at this time, sir." Mercy's report was crisp and concise. It was also frustratingly negative. Lex frowned as he considered the information. He'd thought about Clark's parting words for a day before sending Mercy out to check on his whereabouts. Now he wondered if that delay would prove costly in the end.

The number Clark had called from to make his appointment was not in service. Lex granted he'd actually been clever using a disposable phone and Lex could only assume he'd discarded or destroyed it afterwards. "Mercy, did he have a personal cell phone? Can we triangulate on its location?"

"We called that number first, sir. Lois Lane, his partner, answered it. Its location was the Planet offices. She informed us she found the cell phone turned off at his apartment and that she was attempting to locate him. She had no further information. We're checking all bus, train and air departures now, but if he used an alias..."

"You don't need to waste time on the departures, Mercy. If he left the city, it was not by conventional methods. Right now, we'll just have to watch and wait."

"Yes, sir. I'll continue the surveillance at his apartment, the Planet and the farm, all other searches will be suspended until further notice." Mercy left Lex's office to handle her assignment in her usual efficient manner.

Lex stood at his window overlooking the city he owned, hands in pockets, brow furrowed in thought. He didn't like not having all the answers; he resented the existence of yet another secret, courtesy of the alien.

"Clark, where are you and what the _hell_ is going on?"

 

. . .

 

A week after Superman's abrupt leave-taking, Batman had exhausted all avenues of investigation available to him with no success. He was outside of any of the surveillance mechanisms the League had in place to monitor activity around the world. There had been no sightings, not even during the last natural disaster, one that would have summoned him without fail in the past.

"Luthor."

Lex raised his tumbler of scotch, saluting the dark figure that had just entered his penthouse without invitation, via the previously locked balcony doors. "Batman, what a surprise, seeing you here. Can I offer you something to drink? I have a particularly fine..."

The black leather glove crushing Lex's windpipe cut off his mocking voice. "I'm not here for pleasantries, Luthor. Where is Clark Kent?" The bruising grip relaxed and the menacing tones prompted him, "You were the last person to talk with him a week ago. He's been missing since then. Where is he?"

Rubbing his throat, Lex's face hardened and his eyes flashed at the unfounded accusation. "If you think I had anything to do with Kent's disappearance, you're badly mistaken. I've been trying to locate him myself. He left my office that day after a rather disturbing conversation. Based on your questions, I assume you've been just as unsuccessful as my people in determining his whereabouts." Returning to the bar, he refreshed the drink that had spilled when Batman decided to interrupt him. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes. What are you hiding in a penthouse surrounded by Kryptonite barriers?"

"Hiding? Why nothing but myself. It's simply a deterrent for a particular...flying irritation that had a habit of dropping in unexpectedly to berate me for my evil ways. It became...tiresome."

"Then you don't mind if I search myself. After all, what keeps pests out may also serve to keep them in, correct?"

"Search away, Batman. Never let it be said I stood in the way of justice, even if it does conveniently forget to provide a search warrant." Lex stood back and let the frustrated superhero perform a cursory search before leaving the same way he arrived. Lex muttered under his breath as he closed the doors behind his uninvited visitor. "You've done a good job losing yourself, Clark. Thanks for leaving me under suspicion."

. . .

 

Three weeks after Clark directed the AI to set the healing matrix to permanent stasis, it opened and Kal-El stepped out. He stood there silent, listening, before making his way to the entrance of the Fortress, still unclothed. There was no discernable hesitation in his manner as he launched himself into the atmosphere, headed for Metropolis.

. . .

Kal-El arrived at his destination only to be thwarted by the presence of Kryptonite imbedded in the concrete along balcony walls and around windows. Even walls, which should have been simple to break through, were protected by refined meteor rock placed at regular intervals around the perimeter and roof. He circled the building repeatedly, searching for a weakness, somehow aware that what he craved was inside those safeguards. The pain kept him at bay until he finally detected a slight difference outside a single window. He floated back a few yards before speeding towards the small flaw, intent on breaking through. His body curled in automatic reaction as he passed through the window, his shoulder striking the frame and imbedding several chunks of the Kryptonite deep in his vulnerable flesh. Stricken with excruciating pain, his uncontrolled roll was finally brought to a stop by the farthest wall of the room, the impact of his head against the wall announced by a sickening thud.

. . .

"Report." Lex's voice was curt as he spoke to the leader of the security team currently sweeping his penthouse, after his bodyguards rushed him out of his study and into one of the three safe rooms located in the penthouse.

"We're approaching your bedroom now, sir. We believe that's where the bomb went off. We're opening the door now. The room has very little debris, sir, just the glass from the window and it looks like the frame is splintered. Hold on sir, we've found something...someone. Sir, there's a body here, against the wall."

"Are they armed?"

"No sir, in fact he has no clothes on, sir. I think he's still alive, sir, but he looks bad. Should we call an ambulance, sir?"

"If the rest of the penthouse is secure, I want to see him before I decide what to do next." Lex motioned to Mercy and Hope to accompany him back to the penthouse. Too many years dealing with meteor mutants left him reluctant to turn over anyone behaving oddly until he had completed his own investigations. Once the authorities had them in custody, he lost any chance of gathering valuable data.

Pushing through the cluster of guards, Lex approached the body lying curled in a fetal position, facing the wall. The large muscular frame shuddered continuously, a growing pool of blood spreading out from under his head, matting his dusty dark curls. "No." Lex fell to his knees beside the twitching body and carefully rolled him on his back, revealing a familiar countenance with several deep gashes. Even under the blood, the high cheekbones and noble forehead were unmistakable. "God, no. Clark!"

Lex passed his hands over Clark's head, searching for a depression or swelling indicating a possible head injury. As Clark's body rolled further onto his back, the source of the continuing tremors was revealed, the flesh around his shoulder literally writhing around the imbedded shards of meteor rock. "Mercy, Hope, I want everyone out of here, right now. The security team is to report to their posts. Disable all the Kryptonite defense systems immediately and bring me a first aid kit and the lead-lined box from my desk."

Concerned about Lex's safety, Mercy attempted to reason with her employer, "Sir, are you sure you want the defenses..."

"No arguments. Do it now!" While he waited for his orders to be carried out, Lex continued to catalog the injuries Clark had sustained as he entered his bedroom at high speed. Unfortunately, it looked as if his head and shoulder bore the brunt of the injuries and Clark's failure to rouse concerned Lex. The pain from the Kryptonite should have had him groaning in pain, but he was unresponsive. He could only hope removing the rock would return Clark's body to normal, healing as quickly as it had in the past.

. . .

"Here, take those away and put them in a containment box until I arrange for their disposal." Lex handed the box containing the fragments he had removed to Hope and returned his attention to Clark, hoping to see an improvement now that the Kryptonite was out of his system and removed from his immediate vicinity. The cuts were closing, but more slowly than he'd seen in the past and that concerned him. "Mercy, have one of the guest rooms prepared. We'll move him in there as soon as he wakes up. I want to give him a chance to finish healing a little more so we don't jar any internal injuries he might have." He found a patch of carpet not soaked in blood and sat, waiting for Clark to return to consciousness.

Lex had discarded his first impulse to send his bodyguards away while he tended to Clark himself, to try to preserve his identity. He soon realized he would need their help in caring for him and ensuring no one else penetrated his disguise. After all, he trusted them with his life, he was sure he could trust them with Clark's also. "When he's out of here, have a cleanup crew come in and strip the room and take up the carpet. I want one of you to supervise to make sure nothing with blood on it is left behind and all of it is incinerated completely."

Lex had been looking at his bodyguards while he issued his instructions. When he resumed his vigil, he was pleasantly surprised to see the brilliant green eyes open. "Clark, how do you feel?" When Clark failed to respond, Lex touched his face and moved it so that he could be sure Clark could see him speaking. "Clark, can you hear me?"

The only response was a slow blink and a single word in a low rumble. "_telethnan_."

. . .

"Clark, do you understand me?" Lex had never seen Clark so weak before. He'd certainly seen him encounter Kryptonite before and the agony that could entail; the sheer overall weakness he was seeing now was baffling. Maybe it accounted for the lack of Clark's failure to respond to his name beyond that single word, teleth-something or other. Lex decided that now that Clark was awake, he and Hope should try to get him cleaned up before tucking him in the guest room's bed.

Looking down at his bloodstained clothing, Lex realized all of it was marked for destruction, along with the room's furnishings. Sacrificing his modesty for the sake of expediency, he stripped to his skin before levering Clark up from the floor and attempting to get him to stand. Draping Clark's arm over his shoulder, he grunted as he lifted the larger man with no assistance from Clark. Signaling Hope to take the other arm, they dragged Clark down the hall and into the guest room bathroom, carefully lowering him into the bathtub so Lex could wash off the clotted blood and dust. Telling Hope he would call her when he was done, Lex closed the shower doors and looked down at his barely conscious houseguest.

Between the two of them, there were few places on their bodies not smeared with blood or dirt. Even so, Lex took a minute to allow his eyes to trace the magnificent lines of the body sprawled before him, then reached for the faucets to turn on the water and adjust it to a comfortable temperature. Taking the bath sponge and gel than Hope had handed him before leaving, he quickly washed himself before gently beginning to clean the golden skin that had always tempted him those summer days in Smallville. He carefully tended the raw-looking skin where the cuts had closed but the healing was incomplete. Kneeling down next to Clark, he was grateful that all of the penthouse's baths were overlarge and could accommodate more than one person, even if they were larger than most ordinary people were. As he pulled Clark's head forward to rinse out the blood before shampooing it, he saw his eyes open again and could actually feel him trying to move.

"Easy Clark, I just want to get you cleaned up," soothed Lex, patting his chest as he lowered his head back down to the rim of the tub, "You made quite a mess of yourself." He poured some of the bath gel into his hand and rubbed it into a lather that he then applied to the dark curls he had ached to touch. In order to work the lather through the thick hair to his scalp, he needed to lean over Clark, extending himself, barely balanced. Finishing, he began rinsing away the soap until the tenuous balance was broken. Warmth slid up his straining abdomen and circled a nipple before tugging gently. Gasping, Lex grabbed for the rim of the tub and looked down to find Clark suckling his nipple, only to release it in order to drag his warm tongue across Lex's chest to the other that was eagerly awaiting attention. His position precarious, Lex could only watch in shock as Clark's hot mouth sucked the beaded nipple in and tugged.

Large hands spanned Lex's waist, holding him steady as the mouth continued its heated journey up to Lex's collarbone, sliding along it to the dip at the base of his throat where the tongue reappeared and lapped the water droplets collecting there before they fell. "_telethnan_, _telethnan_," rumbled softly in the dark voice that seemed to rise from deep within Clark's broad chest, the words kissed into each new region of pale smooth skin being worshipped. Lex, still suspended, caught by desire, watched with burning eyes as lips too soft to be human mapped the contours of his abdomen downwards, always downwards, until without preliminary, they closed over his rigid flesh. It had been too long for Lex, his desire sublimated for too many years for him to survive the furnace of Clark's mouth for more than a few deep thrusts down his welcoming throat. Head thrown back, his muscles clenched painfully and he came, groaning out the name that had possessed him for so long. Clark drank him down greedily, mouthing his softening member until he jerked away, oversensitive. The hands that had carried Lex to completion now lowered him to the broad body below, soothing his trembling muscles under the warm indoor rain. "_telethnan_."

. . .

Lex slumped in the armchair he had placed a few feet away from the bed. He watched Clark sleeping, his head rolling on the pillow restlessly as though trying to dispel a nightmare. A low moan brought Lex to his feet and he took the few steps required to bring him next to the distressed sleeper. He placed his hand on Clark's forehead only to discover he was feverish, his temperature a great deal higher than he expected. Clark moved into his hand as if to encourage Lex's cool fingers to ease his heated cheeks. Cursing under his breath, Lex left the room to find ice and fluids to treat the rising fever.

Walking back into the room a few minutes later, he dropped the ice bag and chilled bottle of mineral water on the foot of the bed before kneeling to check Clark for injuries as he lay on the floor, tangled in his sheets. "Clark, are you OK? What happened?" He sucked in a breath when he saw Clark's glazed eyes half-open, with no indication he recognized Lex or understood his questions. "Damn it Clark, what is going on?" Untangling him, he lifted Clark back into the bed, propping him up on several pillows. After placing the ice bag on the back of Clark's neck, he sat on the edge of the bed and held the bottle to Clark's lips, encouraging him to drink. He turned his head away after only a few swallows, leaving Lex frustrated. "Come on Clark, you need to drink something." He brushed the curls off Clark's forehead, absently running his fingers back through his thick locks, soothing both Clark and himself.

Clark turned on his side and curled around Lex, one arm wrapped loosely around his waist. He murmured, "_telethnan_" and closed his eyes, his even breathing soon signaling his return to sleep. Looking at his drawn face, Lex found it hard to believe he was the same man who had easily held Lex suspended above his seeking mouth, bringing him to an intense orgasm. Lex frowned as he remembered lying on top of Clark recovering and his surprise at discovering Clark uninterested in Lex reciprocating. Instead, he was content to simply hold Lex and lightly graze his skin with soft fingertips. He had finally coaxed Clark into leaving the tub and after drying him off, he'd led him to the bed where he immediately fell asleep. Now he'd fallen back to sleep again, leaving Lex concerned at his deteriorating condition. All the research he'd accumulated on meteor mutations meant nothing when he was dealing with a sick alien.

. . .

After directing Mercy not to disturb him and to have all of his appointments cancelled until further notice, Lex had finally given into exhaustion and climbed into the bed with Clark. He had been unable to leave the guest room for more than a few minutes at a time. Any longer and Clark would get up to try to find him, which sometimes resulted in a fall. The last one had left Clark with a large bruise that only increased Lex's concern. Clark was no longer invulnerable and Lex had no answers, even after reviewing all the notes he had made over the years on Clark Kent and Superman.

. . .

Lex woke up gasping as he thrust upwards into slick warmth, the final spasms of his orgasm leaving him limp. He opened his eyes to find Clark bathing his limp cock with broad strokes of his tongue, once again rumbling that strange word. Grasping his hair, Lex urged Clark up his body and did some licking of his own, lapping at Clark's reddened lips and thrusting inside to taste himself. "God, Clark you're incredible. I just wish I'd been awake for all of it." Sliding his hand along Clark's torso, Lex encountered crisp curls...and a cock as limp as his own. "What the hell?" Clark made no response as he continued to stroke Lex's body with his fingertips, his voice almost a purr.

. . .

Clark padded after Lex as he entered the kitchen in search of food he could tempt Clark into eating. After this morning's wakeup session, Lex shared a quick shower with Clark, taking advantage of his reduced fever and apparent surge of energy. After a failed attempt to get Clark dressed in a pair of sweatpants, he resigned himself to having a naked shadow. At least he was able to leave the room for a while, until Clark tired again.

"How about some milk, Clark? Juice? Let's see...yogurt, cereal...I could make scrambled eggs?" Lex listed everything he could think of, but Clark merely stood waiting for Lex to move again. Pouring a glass of milk, Lex set it on the table and pushed Clark down on one of the chairs. He handed him the glass. "Here, drink this at least." Clark looked at it blankly until Lex guided it to his mouth. Taking a sip, he pushed it away gently. A glass of juice and banana suffered the same fate. "Clark, you have to eat something or I'm going to go down in history as the man who let Kal-El, the last son of Krypton die of starvation." Lex suddenly had Clark's full attention, his body straightening up in the chair and his eyes becoming clearer and more focused. 'What did I say, Clark? Krypton? No...Kal-El?"

Lex pounded the table in excitement. "You're not Clark. You're Kal-El." His shoulders slumped, Now, what the fuck does that mean and why is it killing you?"

A deep voice from the living room startled Lex. "I think we'd like the answer to that question too, Luthor."

Lex walked out of the kitchen and faced his uninvited guests. "Great, now I get to deal with the vigilantes." He walked to the balcony door and closed it. "I'd appreciate it if you'd keep the door shut, Kal-El gets chilled easily these days." He walked back to the kitchen doorway, hoping Clark would stay seated if he were within sight. "Batman, J'onn, Princess. May I offer you a drink?"

...

"Why is Superman here, Luthor? Are you keeping him prisoner?" Batman walked towards Lex as he lounged in the doorway, arms crossed and coolly surveying the three superheroes. His black-gloved fists clenched as he halted a few feet away. "I remember saying something about your defenses also serving another purpose, not so long ago."

"Kal-El is here of his own free will, Batman. He can also leave whenever he chooses. He is welcome here." Lex straightened up, his pose becoming more aggressive. "You, on the other hand, are not. Why are you here? I doubt you've been spying on me, otherwise there would be no question about Kal-El's status in my home."

"We were not aware Superman was here, Luthor. We came to deliver this." The cool tones of Wonder Woman interrupted the escalating aggression. "The Watchtower's security system downloaded an encrypted message for you inside a wrapper addressed to the League." She handed a small disk to Lex.

He flipped the disk over, examining it. "Did the wrapper provide any clue to the encryption?"

She nodded. "I believe so. It's been included. You'll want to view it right away."

"Please wait here." Lex walked quickly back into the bedroom to retrieve his laptop. Picking it up, he turned around to see Kal-El entering the room behind him. "Fuck." He sighed and resigning himself to further questions, walked back out to the living room, knowing Kal-El would be right behind him. He wasn't mistaken.

"Luthor! Just what the hell is going on here? What have you done to Superman?"

J'onn stepped in front of his raging leader before he could reach Lex. "Wait. Let us see the message before any other accusations are made."

Lex bowed to his rescuer and pushed by both to set the laptop on the bar. Loading the disk, he stepped back so that the others could see the screen. Superman's face filled the screen. He had obviously recorded the video himself and his words were halting and tentative.

"Ironic, isn't it, I've made my living writing and yet I really can't find the right words, so I'll just start. I've run into a problem unique to Kryptonians and since I have no way to solve it, I'm leaving. I don't want to cause anyone trouble or have everyone searching for me after I'm gone, so I'm leaving you this message and setting the Watchtower system to release it after my last day has passed. Please don't look for me, I'll be dead by then, or as good as dead, and no one is to blame. It's just part of my heritage I didn't understand until it was too late to fix it. Please let my mother know and that she and my father were the best parents anyone could ask for and that I love her. And finally, please send the attached file to Lex Luthor. It's encrypted and I believe he'll know the key when I say I wish we had been able to be what he predicted back in Smallville. Goodbye."

The room was silent as the video froze on Superman's face, his eyes sad, his face determined. Lex reached out to key in the command to open the encrypted file. At the prompt, he typed "thestuffoflegends" and a second video started.

"Lex, I wanted to say goodbye to you in particular. If I know the League, they're watching this with you, ready to blame you for my death. They're wrong. It wasn't your fault. I'm the one who broke our friendship all those years ago and it wasn't reasonable for me to just walk back into your life, expecting you to save me from my freaky alien biological needs. I just wanted you to know I've always regretted losing your friendship, and the chance to maybe, one day, have more than that. This is the only time I'll ever be able to say this and I mean every word. I love you, Alexander Joseph Luthor and I have ever since that kiss on the banks of a river that tried to steal you from me. It was just one kiss, our only kiss, but it was the most important one in my life. In the end, I take comfort that it is only fitting that Hephastion leave the world before Alexander. Farewell, my love."

Lex slammed the laptop shut and stumbled backwards, blind with tears. "Clark..." The hand gripping his throat and shaking him in fury cut off his cry.

"You bastard! You let him leave, sent him away to die!" Batman's rage failed to account for the presence of the person he was mourning. His hand was ripped away from Lex's throat and he was thrown against the bar, glass decanters shattering in his wake, sending shards of glass flying. Growls issued from the throat of the last Kryptonian as he placed himself in front of Lex, ready to defend him with all his remaining strength.

"Cease this fighting! We are not beasts to fight without thought to the consequences!" J'onn restrained Batman, while Lex pulled Kal-El into his arms, running his hand down his back to gentle his tremors. Feeling Kal-El's leg buckle, he looked down to see blood pooling under one of his feet.

"Damn it, now look what you've done!" Lex supported Kal-El as they moved away from the glass strewn across the carpet and lowered him to a clear area. Grabbing a clean towel from behind the bar, he knelt next to him and examined the damage. The cut looked deep, but clean after Lex wiped the blood away. Kal-El made no sound, although Lex was sure he was in pain.

Lex looked up from the floor after he finished knotting the impromptu bandage. "You imbeciles! He didn't need to have you see him like this. Why else do you think he left?" He stood and advanced on Batman, who fell back a step. "Look, I don't know why he came back. It's obvious he thought he was going to be dead by now." Lex's jaw clenched and it was a visible effort for him to continue. "However, he _did_ come back, and he chose to come to _me_, not you or the Princess or any of the rest of your precious League." He stalked to the balcony doors and flung them open. "Now I think it's time for you to leave before you cause any more damage." Kal-El shifted on the floor, prepared to follow Lex if he walked out on the balcony. Lex caught the movement in the corner of his eye and sighed, his voice growing calmer. "Look, I have to finish cleaning him up, stitch that cut and then hopefully get him to at least drink some water before he crashes again." He looked at the three, his eyes pleading. "I'll contact you if I figure anything out and I expect the same courtesy. OK?"

"J'onn?" Batman nodded to his teammate and gestured to Lex. The alien approached Lex slowly, watching Kal-El to make sure he didn't appear to be threatening. Extending two fingers towards Lex's forehead, he waited until Lex inclined his head in permission before placing them at his temple. A few moments later, he withdrew his hand.

"I see no wish to harm Superman, Kal-El, in his mind, only concern and strong desire to care for him." J'onn stepped onto the balcony. "I have seen enough. We should depart and allow Kal-El to be at peace."

Wonder Woman placed her hand on Batman's arm, urging him to join her and J'onn on the balcony. "Come, we'll wait at the Watchtower for any news. Luthor knows how to reach us if there is any change." A final glare and Batman conceded, following the Princess outside where she handled their departure. Lex closed the door behind them and leaned against it. He stood there for a moment looking at the being he had been trusted with, still seated on the carpet, the blood oozing slowly through the bandage on his foot.

Lex rubbed his forehead, frowning. The pointy-eared menace had one valid point. There was no longer any good reason to keep Kryptonite around his penthouse, or even himself. He walked to the nearest intercom and buzzed Hope, "I want all of the Kryptonite removed from the security systems and anywhere else it's been placed in my offices and the penthouse. Take it to the containment facility and make sure there's no accidental exposure to Clark during the work." He grimaced as he had a final thought. "Don't forget that damn ring in my desk." He was probably going to have nightmares for the rest of his life whenever he remembered the times he had deliberately exposed Clark and laughed when he saw the pain in his beautiful eyes and was so fucking pleased with himself and... He rubbed the tears from his own eyes, refusing himself any release from guilt. He had a lot to make up for and he hoped fervently that he'd get the chance.

He knelt next to Kal-El. "Come on, let's get you off the floor and that cut taken care of before you fall asleep right there." Kal-El stood when Lex urged him up and followed without protest when Lex took his hand, and led him back into their bedroom.

. . .

By the time Lex had cleaned Kal-El up in the shower, the cut on his foot had closed and Lex was thankful that no stitches had been required. However, Lex's relief that Kal-El's ability to heal had not completely failed soon darkened to dismay as his soapy hands moved over the increasingly prominent bones of Kal-El's body. Now, sitting up in their bed, his back against the headboard, Lex absently combed his fingers through Kal-El's hair. He fondly brushed the curls away from the beautiful face cradled in his lap, content just to hold Kal-El after he had fallen asleep, his fevered body curled around his _telethnan_.

Reaching out to the laptop he had placed on the nightstand beside the bed, Lex replayed the messages again, impatiently wiping his tears away as he tried to focus on finding any clues Clark had left behind. His heart clenched in his chest as Clark revealed his love once again and he berated himself for his unforgivable behavior that day. Batman had been right, he was a bastard and he didn't deserve Clark, but he was going to take this second chance and make it work. He began to organize his thoughts, making a list of what he knew about Clark's illness.

Fact: Clark had said the problem was Kryptonian and that he hadn't been aware of until it was too late.   
Fact: Clark had come to his office seeking his help with his 'freaky alien biological needs'.  
Fact: He had not allowed Clark to try to renew their friendship and forced Clark to leave before explaining his need.  
Fact: Clark had expected to be dead by now.  
Fact: Clark was no longer the human-raised Clark; he was the Kryptonian Kal-El.  
Fact: Kal-El was only interested in his _telethnan_, the word he kept repeating.  
Fact: Kal-El was getting worse and the end predicted in the video might not be too far in the future.  
Theory: The alien need was connected somehow to their friendship.  
Theory: Something he was providing was extending Kal-El's life, but not curing him.

Distressed at the thought of losing him, his hand jerked in Kal-El's hair and inadvertently disturbed his sleep. Rousing, Kal-El blinked and then turned his head into Lex's lap. Breathing deeply, he nuzzled into Lex's groin, covered by his thin sleep pants and the sheet. His hands began sliding over Lex's bare torso and Lex groaned as Kal-El started his purring chant once more. His increasing guilt, over taking advantage of Kal-El while he was ill, failed to prevent his cock from becoming painfully hard from the hot breath ghosting over it. Kal-El rose to his knees and pulled the sheet away from Lex, only to be frustrated by the thin cotton of his pants. His hands pulling gently at the barrier, Kal-El's eyes rose to Lex's, pleading. Unable to resist, Lex pushed the pants down, raising himself enough to be able to remove them completely. His cock was immediately engulfed; Kal-El's fever burning him as he suckled his prize, the cooler air a shock when his shaft was abandoned and a velvet-smooth tongue bathed his swollen sack instead. Lex found it impossible to stay still, thrusting up involuntarily as his cock sought to re-enter the inferno once more. He did not have to wait for long. Kal-El's throat received the swollen head easily, Lex's hands guiding his head to the perfect position. Lex moaned incoherently, until with a final shout he emptied himself into Kal-El's welcoming mouth. Recovering, Lex gazed at Kal-El's blissful expression, listening to the rumbling purr as he stroked Lex's muscles that still trembled with aftershocks. He watched as Kal-El's exhaustion seemed to fade and he became more alert and active.

Fact: Kal-El showed improvement after swallowing his semen.

Lex began to compile a list of tests to run on Kal-El, drawing blood, testing urine, obtaining semen samples, all with and without Kryptonite ... Visions of Kal-El, strapped to a table while Lex stood over him taking notes suddenly left Lex shaking and nauseated. He erased the list, appalled at how easily he had relegated Kal-El to the status of a lab animal. He realized he couldn't blame Clark for not trusting the secret of his origins to him back in Smallville. He was only protecting himself from a very real threat to his freedom.

Kal-El had settled back down into Lex's lap, quieting as he resumed his former position. Stroking his hair once more, Lex reflected on those days in Smallville, when their friendship was new. He had been arrogant, demanding Clark's trust at the same time he was investigating him. There had been no reason for Clark to trust him with his secrets, yet in a way he had when he saved Lex repeatedly, each time chancing discovery. Lex finally admitted to himself that his desire for the beautiful youth had blinded him to the fear in Clark's eyes, seeing his refusal as rejection rather than understandable caution. He was to blame for the loss of their friendship. Most of the arguments at the end were because he persisted in working with the meteor rock, even after seeing the dangers first hand. He was determined to change all that. He quickly typed a memo to Faith, ordering her to start shutting down the labs and move the meteor rock stockpiles to a single facility for later disposal.

. . .

The light from the torch illuminated the drawings on the stone wall, its flickering bringing the beast with two heads to life. It stepped down and began to stumble and slide on the dirt floor, the two heads battering each other unmercifully. Suddenly, the beast screamed and began splitting down the middle, each head left with only half a body, unable to stand alone. They fell and lay crying, beating against the stones and dirt with their single hand and leg. Their rage quieted as they looked at each other and then inched their way across the distance separating them until they touched and then melted back together, becoming whole once more. Now the heads no longer fought, instead, they worked in tandem and turning, advanced on the torch and devoured it, leaving only the dark containing noises that drew closer...

Lex woke with a gasp. The darkness was not as complete in the bedroom, the lights from the city providing an ambient glow through the window. Wrapped in Kal-El's arms, he was safe from the terrors of the night. He lay there thinking about the two-headed beast and the obvious symbolism in the dream. The Kawatche caves had been the scene of more than one argument with Clark. His refusal to admit to Lex that he understood the symbols had been just another straw added to the load that finally broke their friendship's back.

Numan and Sageeth. The legend the Kawatche told of the two bound together could have many interpretations, but it was obvious his dreaming mind believed they needed each other to survive, despite their battle to be free. Lex suspected there was one other person that might be able to supply more information on those caves and their connection with Clark.

He and Kal-El would be visiting Martha Kent today.

. . .

Lex decided he was never taking another shower without Kal-El. The thought of missing those large hands sliding bath gel over every inch of his body, stroking each curve and angle, was painful. The generous lather rinsed off, Kal-El drank from his body, lapping at rivulets as they wound around peaked nipples and over the planes of his taut abdomen. Kal-El quenched his thirst as he worshipped and Lex wondered if he should try to bottle Lex-flavored water to ensure Kal-El would stay hydrated. That thought evaporated as the mouth that was sipping from his skin finally moved to the head of the eager cock that had been nudging Kal-El's chest, neck and chin as he descended. Hips and hands begged the kneeling gladiator to swallow while he resisted, choosing instead rubbing it across his high cut cheekbones and purring _telethnan_.

Taking pity on the man groaning above him, Kal-El slid the adored shaft between perfect lips and sucked until the swollen head hit the back of his throat and then he began purring again. Overwhelmed with the sensation, Lex came with an incoherent shout, only his locked knees keeping him upright. Urging Kal-El to his feet, Lex cupped his face in both hands and slanted his lips over Kal-El's forcing his tongue inside to taste himself. As Kal-El caressed him, Lex repeated between sucking bites to the golden skin on his neck, "God, you're so incredible. You can't leave me, Kal-El; I won't let you go, never let you go. You're mine!" Yanking his head back with hands buried in dark hair, he searched the green eyes for comprehension. "_telethnan_, Kal-El. _telethnan_."

The change in Kal-El was electrifying. Large hands pulled Lex's hips forward and for the first time Lex felt the response that had been missing. The heat and size of Kal-El's organ was startling and it seemed to burn as it slipped into the groove of his hip. Lex explored and soon found both hands sliding along the velvet length as Kal-El groaned. Mouthing Lex's neck, Kal-El bit down as his body jerked and heat bloomed on Lex's chest and stomach, only to wash away immediately, leaving no evidence. Then it was Lex's turn to soothe trembling muscles and murmur, "_telethnan_."

. . .

Lex opted to use ground transportation to Smallville, unwilling to chance Kal-El's reaction to the helicopter. It took little coaxing to get him to lie down and rest, the energy he had gained in the shower session dissipating by the time they departed Metropolis. Lex was relieved he had been successful convincing Kal-El to wear the long cotton robe, although footwear went the way of pants and shirts. At least Martha wasn't going to receive the same shock as the League. It was going to be a difficult reunion without adding that complication.

Studying the peaceful face pillowed on his leg, Lex considered the change in Kal-El when Lex echoed his single-minded phrase. He wondered if by repeating the word he had accepted Kal-El, possibly freeing him to respond sexually. If only that was all that they needed to effect a cure. There was still something missing in this puzzle. Tracing an arched brow, he whispered, "Stay with me, Kal-El. We'll solve this. I can't lose you."

. . .

Presenting Martha with a son smelling as though he had been rutting was not in Lex's plans. He had been careful not to utter the word that turned Kal-El into the aggressor, instead allowing him to suck Lex's cock into his throat, coming quickly, just before they arrived. Lex was thankful he had decided to go commando for easy access and that Kal-El was unwilling to let a single drop escape his heated mouth. He hoped that he never have to explain to Martha exactly how he was keeping Kal-El alive.

Exiting the limo, Lex was confident Kal-El would follow without delay. He climbed the porch steps and was met by Martha who had heard the automobile crunching down the drive. Her puzzled eyes slid past Lex's face and widened when she saw Kal-El behind him. "Clark!" She stepped forward to pull him into her arms only to stop when she realized he had shown no sign of recognition. "Lex? What's happened to Clark? Why is he with you and why is he dressed that way?"

"There's no easy way to answer those questions, Martha. Let's go back inside and I'll try to explain." He took her elbow and guided her into her kitchen, pulling out a chair and urging her to sit. Turning around, he took Kal-El's hand and coaxed him to sit in the chair across from his mother. "Martha, can I get you something to drink?" When she declined, he nodded and thrust his hands in his pockets and leaned against the counter. "Martha, I'm afraid this isn't your son Clark." At her gasp of dismay, he walked forward and clasped one large hand in both of his before turning to her and continuing. "I'd like you to meet Kal-El, the last Kryptonian."

. . .

Lex was glad the heavy-duty flashlight he was carrying didn't flicker on the cave walls and make his dream closer to reality. He and Kal-El had entered the caves alone, leaving Mercy on guard outside and a frustrated Martha at the farmhouse.

After Martha recovered from her surprise that Lex knew Clark was Superman, she was forthcoming about the last time Clark had become Kal-El. She explained that an AI containing the memories of Kal-El's father, Jor-El, had pulled Clark into another plane of existence for three months. While suspended there, Jor-El suppressed his human training and emotions and trained him in the Kryptonian culture and language in an attempt to make him over into a conqueror. He succeeded for a time, until Martha used black Kryptonite to force Kal-El to release control and allow Clark to successfully battle for dominance.

Martha had warned that Jor-El couldn't be trusted, that dealing with him often had a cost difficult to bear. Weeping, she revealed Jonathan's death was a result of Jor-El's manipulation of his body in an attempt to free Clark from the influence of red Kryptonite. Martha believed a portal to Clark's Fortress was located in the caves, but she had never seen it in operation. There was a key, an octagon made of the same metal as the ship Clark had destroyed, but Clark had taken it and she did not know where it was now. Lex had no other options. He needed to take Kal-El to the caves and hope he would be able to activate either the AI or the portal.

As they entered the cave containing the wall paintings, Kal-El halted and searched the walls until he located what he sought. He approached one of the paintings with regular sides and touched three of the symbols inscribed within the shape. Lex heard a grating noise and a small opening appeared in the wall next to the painting. Kal-El reached in and extracted the key described by Martha. Leaving the wall containing the storage cavity, Kal-El moved to the opposite wall and selected three symbols in a similar painting. The subsequent rotation of the graduated circles in the painting fascinated Lex and he almost missed the silent opening of the wall to Kal-El's left when the circles lined up at the same location.

Kal-El strode without pause into the large fissure with the key in his hand and halted before an enormous stone table in the shape of a circle. There were symbols carved in the top and in the center, a slot that looked like it would accommodate the key held by Kal-El. Just as Kal-El moved to place the key, Lex caught his arm. Kal-El stopped and looked at Lex, his head cocked, his face puzzled.

"Kal-El, I don't know how much you understand, but I'm sure there's a part of Clark still aware inside you, that's why you came to me. If what Martha told me is right, anything could happen when you use that key. You may come back as Clark or you may stay Kal-El. I know you are both in there and each part of you is important to who you are. If we fail, if I lose you, I have to know I tried to show you how much you mean to me, that I love you, whether you are Kal-El or Clark." Lex stepped between Kal-El and the table and opened his pants. "Kal-El, _telethnan_."

The cotton robe drifted to the floor, rent in two. Lex had saved his pants by opening them and letting them drop to his ankles before Kal-El grabbed his hips and impatiently dragged Lex against his engorged shaft. Lex knew he would bear the bruises of fingertips on his hips and didn't care, just as eager to join Kal-El in orgasm. It was fast, brutal, and necessary, Lex spilling against Kal-El as he felt his hot pulses splash his abraded skin. They held each other up as their hearts calmed, gentle hands soothing where they had held too tightly. Reaching down, Lex grabbed one of the pieces of cotton robe and wiped them both clean before pulling up and re-fastening his pants. He dragged Kal-El's head down for a final, searching kiss before releasing him and stepping aside. Holding Kal-El's hand, he watched as the key dropped into the slot. A blinding white light filled the cave and a twisting sensation left Lex nauseated and dizzy. Blinking to clear his vision, he stared in awe at the crystalline structure surrounding them.

"Welcome, Lex Luthor, _telethnan_ of Kal-El. I have been waiting for you."

. . .

Lex quickly decided neither he nor Kal-El was dressed for the frigid atmosphere of what he could only assume was the Fortress. He would need to find out what he needed as soon as possible and return to the caves. The next time they traveled here, he would make sure they were equipped for the cold. He waited for the voice to speak again, hoping for more information before beginning negotiations with the AI, Jor-El.

"Lex Luthor, I expected you and Kal-El to arrive using the external entrance, not the portal. What is the reason?"

"Am I speaking to Jor-El? We haven't been introduced." Kal-El moved to stand close behind Lex, but remained silent although he was starting to shiver. "It is too cold for us to remain here much longer. We will need to leave and return later or Kal-El will suffer."

"I am the construct containing the memories of Kal-El's father, Jor-El, as well as the programming for training Kal-El in all Kryptonian history, culture and skills required to allow him to take his rightful place on this planet. I will warm the air. You will remain."

Lex could feel an immediate rise in temperature. He was relieved, he would be able to think better if he wasn't battling hypothermia. "Can you explain why Kal-El has lost his ability to fly and can sustain injuries? He's ill. Why?"

"This should not be. The bonding should be complete and his health and powers restored. You are his _telethnan_. I sent him to you. He should have taken what he needed, even if you denied him."

Lex felt Kal-El shift at the word, although he remained in place shielding Lex's back. "Explain this 'bonding'."

"Kal-El has reached the time of final bonding, when he must exchange _telethma_ with his _telethnan_ until balance is reached. If the bonding is not completed, he will die. Lex Luthor, you are his _telethnan_, you must exchange _telethma_ with Kal-El before it is too late. The last of Krypton can not be lost because a human denies him what is required."

"I don't understand what this _telethma_ is, but I'm willing to negotiate terms if you explain it to me." Lex would not beg for the information, he needed to remain dominant to protect Kal-El and himself from the AI's machinations.

"The final bonding requires the exchange of intimate fluids on both sides. The exchange must continue equally between the two _telethnans_ reach balance, when all alterations are complete. How have you prevented the exchange? Kal-El's strength is still superior, despite his illness."

Lex thought he had the answer now and it explained how he had managed to sustain Kal-El until now. "You must answer my questions first. Are you saying that to complete the bonding, Kal-El and I must take each other's semen into our bodies? What alterations take place?"

"That is correct, Lex Luthor. If there are two males, the exchange is through semen. Your bodies will become attuned to each other. You will be aware of your _telethnan_ at all times, know their location, feel their emotions for the remainder of your lives. Kal-El will not outlive you, there is but a single pairing for life."

"If the bonding does not complete in time, will I die too?"

"You already share the primary and secondary bonding. It prevented you from feeling true comfort with anyone but Kal-El and Kal-El could not find completion with anyone else. Neither of you can hurt the other without suffering pain. The final bonding will only strengthen that connection. You are only an altered human, so you will not die if the final bonding does not complete, but you will be unable to find comfort in any other for the rest of your life, while Kal-El will die. This must not happen, Lex Luthor."

The veiled threat from Jor-El reinforced the warning Lex had received from Martha. He remembered Dr. Walden and realized Jor-El had the power to destroy his mind. He would have to be very careful or both he and Kal-El would suffer. He needed more information, but they were running out of time. "Why is Kal-EL still alive? The message I received said he believed he would be dead by now."

"Kal-El directed me to place him in permanent stasis. It held his body unchanged until I released him to find you."

"How many days does he have left now?"

"He will need to enter the matrix so I may scan him." Jor-El spoke to Kal-El in what Lex assumed was Kryptonian and Kal-El walked to a crystalline chamber that opened. He stepped inside and it closed, leaving Lex alone with Jor-El. "I estimate he will be unable to continue in 18 days, but in the last four or five days he will be too weak to participate in the exchange."

"So the bonding needs to complete in 14 days at the latest. How long does it take the exchanges to work?"

"The exchanges should take place as often as possible until balance is reached. It could take as many as twenty or as few as twelve; there is no way to predict the rate at which the alterations will take place. After achieving balance, the exchanges need to continue regularly to maintain it or Kal-El will weaken again until he dies. You would be left alone, and insane."

"Jor-El, why didn't Clark Kent try to complete the bond with me?"

"Clark Kent is a human name, he is Kal-El. He learned of a human sentiment called 'love'. He would not force his _telethnan_, would not risk your sanity, because of this love. I suppressed the human teachings while he was in the matrix so his Kryptonian nature would control."

There was no doubt in Lex's mind that he would complete the bonding. He was unwilling to lose either Clark or Kal-El. What he needed to do was to ensure Jor-El's meddling was reversed first. Jor-El had reprogrammed Clark in the matrix, expecting Kal-El to rape Lex in order to complete the bonding. Fortunately, Clark's strong will underneath Kal-El's consciousness prevented that from happening. It was only when Lex 'accepted' Kal-El that an attempt was initiated and if Lex had been willing to take advantage of someone he knew was ill, the bonding would have completed without his knowledge. Lex was relieved it hadn't, it would have left Kal-El in control and Clark might never have returned. It struck Lex that the Numan and Sageeth myth could apply to Clark and Kal-El battling for dominance in the same body. If one won over the other, there was a price to pay. Clark ignoring his Kryptonian heritage had put him in danger; Kal-El was too single-minded and failed in his interactions with his adopted planet. Balance between the two was vital.

Lex knew he was in a position of power; neither Kal-El nor Clark would force him, would not take him unless Lex consented. Completing the bonding would be on Lex's terms. He considered what Jor-El could do to counter his demands. If Jor-El killed or injured Lex, no bonding would occur and Kal-El would die. Lex hoped Jor-El didn't believe he could control Lex's mind, but it was a risk he was willing to take. The AI claimed Kryptonians didn't believe in love. Lex thought of his father who would say the same of Luthors. He and Clark would prove them both wrong. It was time to make some changes and stop letting the past dictate the present.

"Jor-El, can you restore Clark Kent while Kal-El is in the matrix?"

"Kal-El must fulfill his destiny as a Kryptonian."

"I will only complete the bonding with Clark Kent. If you restore him, I will vow to help him accept his Kryptonian legacy so that Kal-El is not lost."

"It can be done, Lex Luthor. It would take several days to complete."

Lex was actually pleased it would not be immediate. He had some work to do if he was going to convince Clark to complete the bonding and abandon his martyrdom.

"Begin the restoration now. I will return in 10 days. Will the portal remain open?"

"The portal entrance will remain open for anyone bearing the key. Step on the platform and I will return you."

Lex looked once at the matrix containing Kal-El and vowed silently that he would succeed in saving Clark Kent _and_ Kal-El. He did not want to contemplate the alternative.

. . .

"Lex? What are you doing here?" The absolute shock on Clark's face would have been amusing if Lex hadn't too busy being thankful that is _was_ Clark that exited the matrix, and not some other avatar summoned by Jor-El. "Are you all right? Did Jor-El hurt or threaten you?" Clark's hands cupped Lex's shoulders as he examined him, frowning when it was obvious his x-ray vision wasn't functioning.

"I'm fine, Clark, in much better shape than you are." Lex backed away a step and handed Clark a bundle of clothing. "You might want to get dressed before we start discussing what's been happening."

Clark's eyes widened and a blush swept his entire body when he looked down, realizing his state of undress. He grabbed the clothes from Lex and turning his back, quickly struggled into the jeans and flannel shirt, skipping the boxers for the sake of speed. He sat down to tug on his socks and boots, all without a word to Lex. Standing up, he continued to ignore Lex and addressed Jor-El. "Why have you brought Lex here? I told you I wouldn't force him. You had no right..."

Lex reached out and clasped Clark's arm in an effort to gain his attention. "Clark, it wasn't Jor-El, at least not directly. Kal-El brought me here."

Clark staggered at that statement, as if he had taken a hard blow to his body. "Kal-El? What do mean? I've been in stasis, how can that have happened?"

'So, you don't remember anything after you stepped into the matrix the first time?" Lex looked concerned. "Jor-El, have you erased his memory? That wasn't part of the agreement."

"Kal-El retains the memory, but this is now Clark Kent who was suppressed while Kal-El was in control. That has been reversed and Kal-El's memories will not surface unless you are successful integrating them." The AI may not have been able to express emotion, but Lex would have sworn he detected an air of impatience with his failure to comprehend the reasoning without explanation.

"Jor-El, what did you do while I was supposed to be in stasis?" Lex stepped back when Clark shrugged his hand off and straightened to his full height and _thundered_ at the AI.

"Jor-El, let me explain it to him after we return to Smallville," offered Lex. "I'd like to get started back as soon as possible. We can't afford any further delays."

"As you wish, Lex Luthor. I will be waiting for your return."

Lex grabbed Clark's arm and began to tug towards the platform. He suspected it was only Clark's weakened condition that allowed it to happen. "C'mon Clark, let's get out of here. I'll explain later."

"Lex, I don't understand what's going on."

"It's OK, Clark. Jor-El and I have an agreement."

"Lex, you can't trust him. What kind of deal did you make?"

"It's simple, Clark. Jor-El doesn't attempt to hurt me or control you and the last of Krypton stays alive outside of permanent stasis. I get what I want, that is, _you_, and it gets what it wants, an heir to Krypton who won't completely reject his legacy."

Bright lights and a stomach-twisting sensation interrupted any further explanations.

. . .

 

Clark almost collapsed as he and Lex arrived back at the caves. Lex grabbed Clark's arm and placed it over his shoulders to help support him back into the main cave where he lowered the faltering man carefully to the ground. "Wait here a moment. I'll be right back." He darted back into the fissure and returned with the octagonal key, which he handed to Clark. "Where would you like to keep this? Here in the cave in that storage niche? Or would you prefer to take it with us?"

It was obvious Clark was still struggling to catch up with events. He blinked up at Lex before answering, "Take it with us?"

"OK, that's fine. Let's get you out to the limo and I can start explaining on the way back to Metropolis."

A stubborn expression came over Clark's face at that. "No, you can start now. I'm not going anywhere with you, yet."

Lex sighed. "I was afraid of that." He walked over to the far wall where Clark could see some equipment stored. "Let me get you a little more comfortable first." Carrying a blanket and small cooler, Lex walked back to Clark. He set the blanket down on the ground, still folded, and indicated to Clark that he should move off the cave floor on to it. After Clark did so, Lex opened the cooler and handed Clark a sandwich and a thermos of milk. "Here, your mother made that for you. She says it's your favorite. Eat while I talk."

Clark held the sandwich and thermos and just looked at Lex, completely baffled by the turn of events. Lex frowned and pointed to the items in Clark's hands and repeated, "You eat, I talk? Got it?" Clark finally nodded and opened the thermos, taking a drink before starting on the sandwich. With a satisfied nod, Lex shoved his hands in his pockets and began to pace back and forth in front of Clark, preparing his explanation.

"First of all, Clark, I want to apologize for the way I treated you that day you came to see me. I have no excuse for my behavior, but I am sorry." Lex waved away Clark's attempt to respond. "No, let me finish talking. You concentrate on getting some food in you. You've lost too much weight already." He waited until Clark resumed eating. "It's been thirty-five days since you came to my office, Clark."

Clark set the sandwich and thermos down, "I'm sorry, Lex. I'm not really hungry. Can you please just tell me what's going on?"

Lex turned and frowned at Clark. "I suppose I should be happy you managed that much. It's more than I could get Kal-El to eat." He resumed pacing.

"Lex, you're really confusing me. I'm Kal-El, but you're acting like Kal-El is or was someone else."

"Twenty-three days ago, Kal-El, _you_, arrived at my penthouse. Rather dramatically, I might add. You were naked and crashed through my bedroom window."

A choking cry came from Clark and he struggled to stand, unsuccessfully. "Lex, did I hurt you? Please tell me I didn't rape you!"

Lex stopped pacing and approached Clark, grasping his shoulder gently. "No, Clark. I'm fine. You were gentle and sweet and nothing happened that I wasn't willing to let happen." He squatted down in front of Clark so that he could look directly into his distressed green eyes. "I guess what I have to say isn't really an explanation of what has been happening, as much as it is telling you that I know." He reached out and gently stroked the side of Clark's face. "Clark, I know that I'm your _telethnan_ and I want to complete the bonding with you as soon as possible."

Tears shimmered in Clark's eyes. "I can't do it Lex. I can't let you sacrifice yourself for someone you hate."

Lex went to his knees and leaned forwards, pulling Clark's face to his. He slanted his mouth over Clark's and the kiss was hard and deep, his tongue stealing Clark's secrets and sharing his. He drew back as Clark started to respond and gazed into Clark's startled eyes. "How do you feel about my spending the rest of my life with someone I love?"

. . .

 

Letting the dark curls slide through his fingers, Lex reviewed his plans. He knew it wasn't over yet. When Clark had closed his eyes and shaken his head, Lex had placed shaking fingers across Clark's lips to prevent the words he refused to hear. He had risen and pulled Clark up after him. "You're exhausted. We'll talk some more later. You can rest on the way back to Metropolis." They had slowly made their way out of the cave, Clark leaning on Lex whenever he stumbled on the uneven terrain. Lex had suppressed a smirk when, as soon as they were both settled in the limo, Clark had laid down with his head on Lex's thigh. It seemed as if Kal-El was still there in Clark's subconscious, an encouraging sign. Lex's hand had instinctively sought its favorite activity and Clark was asleep in a few short minutes, his apprehension soothed by Lex's caresses.

. . .

Clark was able to walk into the penthouse under his own power after sleeping all the way back to Metropolis. A blush and stammered apology had greeted Lex when Clark woke and realized who had been his pillow during that long nap, but Lex had smiled and assured Clark it was his pleasure. Looking around the penthouse, Clark flinched involuntarily when he caught sight of the balcony that had been protected by Kryptonite. Lex didn't miss Clark's reaction and he rubbed Clark's back as he explained the changes that had been made. "It's all right, Clark. All of the Kryptonite has been taken away and destroyed. There's nothing left here. It's also been removed from all of my facilities. Soon, there'll be none left in Smallville either. My teams should finish the cleanup there shortly. Even the pieces your mother and Batman keep 'just in case' will be collected and then disposed of safely. You will never be hurt by it again. I swear."

"The labs? You stopped the research?" Clark searched Lex's face as he sought to understand.

Lex drew Clark to the couch, where he urged him to sit. "Of course. I couldn't take the chance that something we developed might hurt you. When you feel better, you can tour any building or structure owned by LexCorp and its subsidiaries." He crossed to the bar and brought a bottle of water back to Clark. "I've also informed my employees that you have the same security clearance as I do and you have same access to any files, to any data that I have."

Clark's eyes widened as he realized what Lex had done. "Why? Why have you left yourself exposed and vulnerable like that, Lex?"

Lex sat on the couch next to Clark, only leaving a few inches between them. "It's simple. I can't keep secrets from my _telethnan_, we're equals. I knew that when I left you...Kal-El in the matrix, so I came back here and started cleaning up everything I knew would make you unhappy. I want you to make sure I haven't missed anything, Clark."

At the mention of the bonding, Clark's face closed down. "Lex..."

"Clark, I understand that you think you're protecting me, but you're wrong. I want this, I want you."

Clark couldn't remain seated; he rose and walked a few feet away from Lex. "Lex, I hadn't really thought everything through when I came to you that day. Why I believed any human would want to trap themselves in a relationship with me for the rest of our lives..."

Lex sighed. "Clark, how many times must I apologize for that day? I was wrong to treat you that way, you didn't deserve it."

Clark shook his head in disagreement. "But I did deserve it Lex, you were right that day. I wasn't there just to renew our friendship. I was there to save my life at the risk of yours. That was wrong and I'm glad you had the strength to send me away." He was trembling, his strength waning again. He walked to the bar and set the bottle of water down. He frowned, looking at the bar and then rubbed his forehead.

"Are you OK?" Lex hurried to Clark's side, ready to catch him if he fell.

"It's weird, like something's missing...something broke here...and pain? All of a sudden, it was like I was dreaming...while I was standing here. I don't think I feel very well, Lex." Clark's face paled and he grasped the edge of the bar as he swayed.

Lex was torn between his concern for Clark's health and being grateful that Kal-El's memories would eventually be accessible to Clark. "Maybe you should lie down for a while before we continue this, Clark. And, you can be sure we will continue, because you are running out of time." He supported Clark as they headed for the bedroom.

"Lex, isn't this your bedroom?" Clark looked around the room seeing evidence that Lex was currently occupying it.

"It was the guest bedroom until someone decided to crash through my bedroom window." Lex teased Clark gently. "It became our bedroom when Kal-El wouldn't let me out of his sight for more than a minute or two. When Kal-El went back into the matrix and I returned to get things cleaned up, I didn't want to move back into my old bedroom. I missed you too much."

"But that was a dream." Clark said wonderingly. "Wasn't it? I was dreaming it while I was in the matrix." He walked into the bathroom and looked around before picking up the half-full bottle of bath gel to smell it. "Maybe I'm still dreaming..."

Lex led Clark to the bed and pushed him down gently. "You aren't dreaming, Clark. Those are Kal-El's memories. It's actually a good sign, we should be able to eventually retrieve those memories and re-integrate the two aspects of your personality." Sitting down next to Clark, Lex turned his body so that he could see Clark's face more easily. "What's the last thing you remember before you stepped out of the matrix today?"

"I had flown to the Fortress, took off my clothes and told Jor-El to place me in permanent stasis because I was not going to be able to complete the bonding. Are you saying Jor-El disobeyed me before today and I'm not aware of it?"

"Yes, that's exactly what happened." Lex laid his hand on Clark's thigh. "Clark, what did you do after you left my office? You asked me what I would do if I knew I was going to die." Lex rubbed Clark's thigh gently. "What did _you_ do? Was that when you recorded your message?"

Clark shook his head. "No, the messages were recorded before I went to your office. If things worked out, they would have been deleted. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to handle recording them after I failed and I had to protect you from the League." He shrugged. "When I left you I had to face the fact I'm not human and never will be anything but alien, the last of my kind, so I decided my last memories would be of Earth's beauty outside human influence. A last goodbye, I guess. At the end of that day, I went to the Fortress."

"Based on that information, it looks like Jor-El re-programmed you in the matrix to become Kal-El. From what your mother told me, this wasn't the first time."

"Yeah, the last time, Mom helped me with some black Kryptonite. I thought he was gone permanently. Guess I was wrong." Clark scanned Lex again, as if his x-ray vision was working, then frowned. "I can't tell, my vision isn't working right. Are you sure he didn't hurt you, _I_ didn't hurt you? Mom said he was arrogant and didn't care who he hurt as long as he got what he wanted. Exactly what Jor-El wanted in a world conqueror?"

"I don't think the re-programming worked the same this time, maybe because you were older and probably stronger-willed. When Kal-El broke into the penthouse, he was injured, but not because he was fighting. Later, he never tried to hurt me; in fact, he was very gentle whenever he touched me. I think it was you, your influence, somewhere underneath, that made sure of it." Lex picked up Clark's hand and held it in both of his, chafing it lightly. "Clark, I have to be honest. The bonding has been started...and it wasn't against my will. Those days with Kal-El, a Kal-El that was still you underneath protecting me, gave me a glimpse of something I've craved all my life."

Clark jerked and tried to pull his hand away. "No, Lex! How could it if he...I didn't force you? You didn't know anything about it!"

"It's OK, Clark. It's still just on your side. I'm still safe, even though I don't want to be." Lex placed Clark's hand down on his leg and reached for the buttons of his flannel. "You...Kal-El made it impossible for me to return the favor by being completely impotent until that last day, when I called him _telethnan_. He kept using the word, his only word, every time he touched me." Lex had finished unbuttoning Clark's shirt and began to slide it off his shoulders and down his arms. "You have an incredible mouth, Clark, and I'm no saint...and I have always wanted you." Shirt off, Lex began to run his hands over Clark's chest, taking the time to thumb the eager nipples and eliciting a moan from Clark, who had offered no objections to Lex's actions. "You tasted me, Clark, more than once and I could tell you felt better afterwards." Clark's jeans were the next item of clothing to fall victim to Lex's roving hands. "It wasn't fair that I never got to taste you."

When the zipper started its downward journey, Clark seemed to wake from the sensual spell Lex was weaving and pushed his hands away. "Lex, stop. We can't. This is forever, not just something to enjoy now and forget about later. If we bond, it is for life and...if I die, if we can't maintain the balance...you will most likely go insane. I can't risk that, not after what happened to you in Belle Reve." He stood up and started to leave the room. "I should never have gone to your office. If I hadn't, you would never have known..."

Lex grabbed Clark and yanked him back around, finally losing his patience. "Enough! Kal-El would have shown up anyway and I wouldn't have had any warning something was going on!" His hands cupped Clark's face, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Clark, you need to believe me. If you do this, if you let yourself die in a mistaken attempt to spare me from this bonding, you will fail. You will fail because I promise you I will follow you into death just as Alexander followed his beloved Hephaistion, no longer willing to live without my love."

Clark's eyes closed, but that did not prevent the tears from overflowing. Lex sipped them from his cheeks as they fell, murmuring "I love you, Clark, _telethnan_, please, let me love you, I need you." Clark's head fell, his shoulders slumped and then he wrapped himself around Lex and wept. Lex maneuvered them back to the bed and pressed Clark down, lifting his legs up and removing his boots and socks. He kicked off his own shoes and climbed onto the bed next to Clark. He pulled the sobbing Clark back into his arms, rocking him gently and stroking his hair. "It's OK, Clark. We'll make it work. Shhh, I love you, it's going to be all right."

. . .

"Lex?"

"Mmmm?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes, I really love you. I think I always have, even when I hated the way you treated me. When you left that day, you started me thinking about us and I think that I would have tried to reach you again, even without the bonding."

"I...I think I love you too, Lex. I know nobody has ever made me feel like you do." Lex could feel the smile against his shoulder. "I told Jor-El I was going to die a virgin." Clark lifted his head to look into Lex's smiling eyes. "Do you think you might be able to help me do something about that? I...I'm really tired of being one, a virgin I mean."

"I'd be honored." Lex's smile wasn't mocking. Clark decided the word for that smile was 'tender', and something he hadn't seen in Lex before. "Is now a good time?"

"I think right now would be perfect, Lex."

Kisses floated along lips that wanted to soothe instead of plunder. Tongues flickered out to touch at tips and then retreated to savor the briefest taste. Fingers mapped curves, revealing teasing glimpses of pale skin or gold as clothing was shifted aside by impatient hands unwilling to take time for removal. Zippers descended as mouths and tongues searched out need, and found it. Green eyes fluttered closed, no longer able to watch the scarred mouth devour the bounty offered by an arched body. A low cry from lungs straining to breathe through ecstasy, "Lex, _telethnan_, mine."

. . .

"Lex?"

"Mmmm?"

"I love you...and I'm hungry."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, Clark. Wait here, I'll bring back some food right away."

"OK. And then we can work on the rest of the 'still a virgin' problem?"

"Absolutely, my _telethnan_."

. . .

Clothing finally discarded, honey from Smallville farmers spread on Martha's freshly baked bread sated Clark's immediate appetite. After he watched Clark place the empty glass of milk on the tray and move it to the floor, Lex wasted no time in licking away any traces of the meal from his lover's mouth, humming in satisfaction at the sweet taste. "Sti glossa toy rihnoyn ti glykia drosia, kai apo tis melirrytes lekseis stomatikis rois toy." At Clark's raised brow, Lex whispered the translation of words summoned from Greek philosophy as his lips traveled to ear and slid along corded muscle. "On his tongue they shed sweet dew, and from his mouth flow honeyed words."

"Lex, you're going to kill me," groaned Clark as Lex nibbled along his collarbone and down the line of his sternum, bestowing sucking kisses between testing his teeth against vulnerable skin. "I want you, Lex," he panted, squirming under a tongue tracing the whorls of his navel. "Please? Can...I need to be inside you."

Lex nodded, his mouth occupied, and handed Clark the lube that he had retrieved while fetching Clark's snack. His lips curved as he lapped at the salty drops waiting at his destination, amused as he dismissed visions of spreadsheets with dates, times and methods recorded to ensure optimal exchanges. He decided closing out the rest of the world and applying themselves to the task 'at hand' every possible moment for the next two weeks should balance them nicely.

Hands shaking with need, Clark struggled with the tube until he was able to open it and coat two fingers. Lex's position, on hands and knees, was such that Clark did not have to search blindly for his objective and he diligently anointed the tight ring hidden in the shadows of the fair globes facing him. Circling gently first, for he was always conscious of his size and strength, one golden finger entered carefully with an appreciative moan from Lex. It was soon joined by a second, the stretch leaving Lex panting, the warm wash of his breath over Clark almost ending the exchange before it started. "Lex..." groaned Clark and his other hand reached to tug his tightening sac until he was under control once more.

Lex smiled his apology as he reversed and bestrode Clark, reclaiming the lube from the bed and coating Clark's substantial length quickly. Holding the straining curve upright, he lowered slowly, a flush rising as pressure increased. Green eyes widened at the new sensation, while large hands hovered, fearing to disturb the pale man's concentration. Lower lip caught between even teeth, Lex finally rested flush against dark curls, breathing slowly through his need to relax. Blue eyes locked with green as pale hands guided golden to hips, their strength assisting slow movement. Silence accompanied unhurried rhythmic motion, each feeding the other their desire until heavy-lidded eyes signaled the time to change tempo. Arms lifted and released as the pace intensified until fingertips pressed deep into hips signaled the final thrust and pulsing release, the silence finally broken by a strangled moan.  
Leaning forward to kiss while disengaging, feeling the bruises from clutching fingers bloom on his hips, Lex prepared Clark for his entry, craving relief. Lifting slack-muscled legs, he pressed them back until his slicked fingers found their goal, their passage eased by contentment. Fearing he would spill before entering, Lex pushed home sooner than he would have preferred, hoping that Clark would not be hurt by his impatience. His fear was allayed by the sounds of pleasure issuing from Clark as Lex reached completion in only a few strokes, promising himself a more protracted session in the future. Lex collapsed on his _telethnan_'s willing body as both slid into sleep.

. . .

"Are you insane, Superman! He's a Luthor and he can't be trusted!"

"I may not be physically ready to go back on patrol yet, Batman, but I'm not mentally handicapped. We have an empathic link and I trust him with everything that I am. I suggest that you and the rest of the League keep that in mind for the future, when discussing my husband-to-be."

. . .

 

"What do you mean you're living with Luthor now? Did he brainwash you so you wouldn't write any more stories about him and his unsavory business practices? Is that why you disappeared for 2 months? We thought you were dead!"

"Lois, you're welcome to continue to investigate Lex. I highly doubt you'll find anything to untoward to report. By the way, I'm transferring to features. Perry is interviewing my replacement right now."

"You're quitting on me, Smallville?"

"I wouldn't want anyone to think there's a conflict of interest, Lois. Oh, and I'll be sure to invite you and your new partner to the wedding when we set the date."

. . .

"Martha, I trust your taste. I would really appreciate it if you would work with the wedding designer.

"Of course, Lex, anything I can do to help. I never thought I'd get the chance, after all. Now, how about some more pie? Clark still needs to put a few more pounds back on."

. . .

"The bonding has been completed successfully, Lex Luthor and Kal-El. Now the balance must be maintained for both of you to remain healthy and sane."

"Thank you, Jor-El. I was sure we were in balance when Clark's powers returned, but it is good to hear it confirmed. Kal-El's memories have also been re-integrated and Clark remembers what happened while he was Kal-El."

"Yes, Jor-El, I do remember. You are fortunate Lex is an honorable man; otherwise, I wouldn't be standing here now. We will hold to the agreement, and Lex will be working with me on analyzing Kryptonian history and the knowledge you wished to program Kal-El with, so that it will not be lost. Any attempt to re-program me in the future will dissolve the agreement. Understood?"

"Confirmed."

. . .

"Lex, I could feel you plotting from the other side of the city. Put the laptop away and come to bed."

"Don't you want to see what evil I've been planning?"

Clark just shook his head, picked up his husband, and threw him over his shoulder. "Your evil schemes are getting distinctly unoriginal. The last one came right out of Warrior Angel issue 207. Why don't you just give it up and kiss me when you want to make love instead?" He gently tossed Lex on the bed and starting pulling his uniform off.

Lex grinned. "It worked, didn't it? If I'm not allowed to indulge my evil impulses at work..."

Clark crawled across the bed stalking his wayward _telethnan_. "You have too many clothes on, Professor Wicked. I suggest you get rid of them quickly if you want them in one piece." When Lex just laid there waiting for him, he reached and ripped open his shirt sending buttons scattering. He chuckled when shredding Lex's pants revealed boxers were not part of his attire. "You really are an evil genius..."

**Author's Note:**

> Lex's Greek quote is from The Theogony by Hesiod with the complete phrase as follows:  
> "Whomsoever among kings divine the daughters of mighty Zeus honour and look upon at his birth, on his tongue they shed sweet dew, and from his mouth flow honeyed words: and all the people look toward him as he decideth dooms with just judgements... "


End file.
